Tommy Becomes The Evil Green Ranger (Calling of the Dinosaurs)
Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace "Soon young Tommy you will go under my spell as I call forth the power of the thirteen Power Coin." Rita said Rita started chanting a spell. "You will become my Evil Green Ranger after you face my Putties in a test." Rita said Meanwhile in the city Tommy was walking in the city about to head to the Youth Center to meet Kat and her friends. He then walked down an alley way when the Putties showed up. "What are these clay heads?" Tommy asked himself Just then Tommy was attacked by the putties he got kicked by one into another. Tommy then pushed one up the wall he then was punched by one into another and then Tommy flipped the puttee over his shoulder he then saw a trash can lid and picked it up and used it as a shield he blocked the attack of one puttee and kicked it the kicked another then using the Trash Can lid he hit one of the Putties in the back. Tommy then dodged one puttee's attack and the kicked the puttee to the ground he then threw the Trash Can lid like a Frisbee and hit the final puttee and made it fly back into the boxes behind it. Then the Putties disappeared as quickly as they appeared. "Man why me?" Tommy asked himself Meanwhile back at Rita's Palace "Yes this boy is truly the one to become my Evil Green Ranger. Prepare my Crystal ball to receive him" Rita said Back in the city "What was that about?" Tommy asked Just then the wind picked up "Hey what's going on?" Tommy asked "Tommy I have chosen you." A witch said from the rooftop "NO!" Tommy yelled out Normal POV Rita then zapped him with her wand and transported him to her Crystal ball. Back at Rita's Palace "Oh there you are. You arrived at last. What do you think?" Rita asked "He's Perfect your evilness" Squatt mentioned Rita then chanted a spell "Receive the Power arise my Green Ranger" Rita said Tommy arose and his eyes glowed Green. "How can I serve my Empress?" Tommy asked "As a Ranger you can now enter the Command Center there you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers. Jason the Red Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger Trini the Yellow Ranger, Frank the first Gold Ranger, his son Paul the second Gold Ranger, Frank's daughter Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Aisha the Silver Ranger, Adam the White Ranger, Rocky the Orange Ranger, and Kat the Purple Ranger. Now prepare to receive the 12th Power Coin and become my Green Ranger." Rita said as the Power Coin appeared in Tommy's hand Meanwhile inside the Command Center "But Zordon I might miss out" Alpha stated "Would you please take this opportunity to recharge while I place myself in to a meditative state." Zordon told him "Yes Zordon you're right of course" Alpha mentioned Back inside Rita's Palace "Now Morph into the Green Ranger" Rita told him Tommy then Morphed into the Green Ranger with a Golden shield over his shoulders, Golden arm bands on his elbows, and Gold trims on his boots and gloves, and a Gold Morpher on his belt. "To the fall of Zordon and the Destruction of the Power Rangers" Tommy said with an evil Laugh Meanwhile back inside the Command Center Tommy then teleported into the Command Center "You know what to do" Rita said in Tommy's head "You're wish is my command my Empress." Tommy said Tommy then walked over to Alpha and put a Computer Virus disc into Alpha's CPU "Alert, alert Hostile takeover" Alpha cried out "Sweet Dreams Tin head" Tommy stated Tommy pulled out the wires that Alpha was using to charge himself with. "How is it possible that you are here only one who has a Power Coin can enter the Command Center undetected?" Zordon asked "Yes I have the Coin and the Power and there's nothing that you can do to stop me." Tommy told him holding up the Power Coin "So Rita has chosen someone to give it to." Zordon mentioned "Right Zordon I'm her Green Ranger and she is my Queen" Tommy stated "She has you under an evil spell let me help I can save you." Zordon told him "Worry about saving yourself old man" Tommy stated Tommy then started ripping out wires "No you must not do this. Alpha, Alpha 5 wake up Alpha you must warn the other Power Rangers. Tommy stop you don't know what you're doing. No I'm losing Power. Losing contact with your Dimension, Tommy no." Zordon said before he disappeared "It is done my empress Zordon is eliminated and the Power Rangers are next. So long Zordon my work here is done." Tommy stated Tommy then teleported out of the Command Center. Category:Power Rangers